The El Gang in Oz (Fixed)
by BlazinBlaziken
Summary: Soz, something went wrong with the other one
1. Chapter 1: Under Watch

The El Gang in O

Chapter 1: Under Watch

It was a warm summer night in Eastern NSW, a warm breeze blew across what was left of Sydney. The lone protector of all of the Oceania (Australia, New Zealand and all south-pacific islands) watched as the night went on, never fearing, always watching. Whilst we watched, his computer caught smithing out of the ordinary, he looked over to his computer, whipped out a teleporting machine and vanished.

 **24 HOURS EARLIER (EL)**

"Hey Rena? What do you think of us going on a holiday?" A male voice shouted through the empty hall.  
"That sounds great Chung!" Rena shouted back "Where you thinking?"  
"Maybe somewhere like Australia, we have never been outside of El before, it'd be nice" Chung shouted back  
"OI, QUITE DOWN, SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" A third voice shouted.  
"SHUT UP ELSWORD!" Rena and Chung shouted in unison. Chung started walking down the hall when Rena popped up behind him.  
"So, Australia, who else would come?" she said in a normal voice.  
"I'd thing Elsword, Aisha, Eve and Raven." Chung looked up at Rena who was now nodding.

10pt;"I'll sort some breakfast, you get everyone down here" Chung nodded and walked to a nearby red door, on which he knocked and shouted "Elsword, get to breakfast or go one on one with Destroyer, your choice" A voice whined from inside, saying "Gimmi five more minutes!" Chung shook his head, then shouted back/  
"You want to go one on one with Destroyer do ya?" There was a thud in the room, followed by Elsword shouting "I'm OK!" Chung rolled his eyes and got Raven, Aisha and Eve down stairs before coming back to Elsword's room, shouting "ELSWORD, I SWEAR TO EL IF YOU ARE NOT DOWN HERE IN 30 SECONDS, I WILL BLOW THIS DOOR DOWN" He reached in his room for Destroyer and pointed it all the door. "15 SECONDS!"  
Elsword then suddenly swung open the door and came face to face with the giant cannon, Chung leaned it back in his room, saying "2 seconds to spare" He calmly walked down leaving Elsword dumbstruck and sweating, he than said "If you don't get down here, I'll get it again" Elsword just shook his head out of daze and walked down the stairs. When Elsword finally got down the stairs, Rena stood up and said "Chung has had a grand idea, hence why he nearly blew down Elsword's door, Chung?" Chung nodded in a way of saying thanks, and then said;  
"Since we've never been outside of El, I think we should go to Australia, one of the last remaining original countries, we can just take a break and relax, since whenever we try to do that around here, Rena gets grumpy" saying this Rena shot him a glare "We may even meet the famous One Man Army dude they have over there" Elsword then said "That's if he's even alive, the story started thousands of years ago, when the elven and dwarven races were fighting each other, if he is alive he'd have to be an Elf." Some nodded, while Aisha was not so sure, she then raised a few points "Guys, I think we should take out weapons, cause if what Hakow says is true, this guy is alive, and has it in for my spell storage and power, and like I just said, Hakow says he's very much alive, as before he found me, he put a curse, on the one man army, as he denied Hakow any admittance to his magic, this is going back 1000 years, Hakow has been alone for most of those years." Eve nodded and called out for two names "Olderon, Felker, get down here" the two nasod drones appeared behind her, "Go pack everyone's bags, with the secret weapon compartments, then prepare the jet." Everyone looked at Eve confused the last part, she just said "So what? I have a nasod jet, you don't complain about my car, it's nasod." Everyone nodded and then started to clean up from their meal, a few hours later they were on the jet ride to Australia, with Eve saying "This will take a while, so go rest, make yourselves comfortable.  
"EVERYONE UP, RISE A SHINE" Chung launched out of his bed when this was shouted, over an amplifier, he then shouted "WHAT THE FUCK EVE? TAD EXCESSIVE DON'T YOU THINK?" Eve just smiled and calmly told him "Welcome to Australia" They all got off the jet when it started to take off again, with Eve saying that her nasods will look after the house. Then there was a whooshing sound behind them, followed by a soft voice saying "What are you doing in Australia, 6 strangers?" The gang turned around to see a man standing there, with katanas strapped to his back, knives on his legs, two swords also on either side of his hip, with a bulge in one of his pockets, on the left side, could only be explained as a gun. He stared down the tallest one there, which happened to be Raven, saying, still in his soft voice, "What are you doing in Australia, and so heavily armed too, with a nasod arm, a bow, a cannon, swords, power over nasods and, what's this, a young purple haired mage? Who's powers, I sense, are not all light magic, but dark, with a old helper" Aisha's amulet was now shaking with each cold word that came from the stranger "The one who turned me into an immortal being, who's only purpose is to fight off the many demons that have destroyed the Northern Hemisphere, which now only consists of El, yet, I was placed here, in Australia, Southern Hemisphere, so now I ask you Hakow" He drew one of his knives, which was seemingly blunt and walked to Aisha, placing the knife under her amulet, which was trying to run away now "I ask you, why you have made me like this, why you have placed me in Australia, speaking of" He walked away from Aisha, letting the Amulet, which was now sweating, drop back to Aisha's chest. "What are you all doing here?" When no one replied he raised his voice, from his normal soft voice to an incredibly loud shout "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN AUSTRALIA, ANSWER ME PAWNS AND KNAVES!" Chung stepped forwards, saying "My name is Chung Sieker, prince of Hamel, my friend's names are Raven, Eve, Aisha, Elsword and Rena" Each nodding when their name was said. The stranger then said "Welcome, I am known here as One Man Army, and until I deem you all trust worthy, you shall live in my mansion with me, and afterwards, if I deem you unfit to be in Australia, you can call back that nasod jet and high tail it out of here, or you can go to prison, and if I deem you fit to stay in Australia, you can either choose to stay with me in my mansion, or you can go live in a nice hotel, now everyone, jump into this portal" He said the last part while making a portal, the gang then all jumped through it, followed by the one man army.  
"Welcome to my home" The gang heard this but couldn't believe what they were looking at, there was an open cut floor above them, followed by another two, meaning they could look straight up to the roof, which was a giant glass dome, there was coloured water making a rainbow water feature on one of the walls, there also was indoor plants everywhere, each room was labelled with a number, and had an electronic screen on them, the one man army then said "Oh, by the way, since one man army will be a hassle of saying all the time, you can call me Scott, to be even more ex cat my full name is Lord Scott of the Grummel tribe the 79th", but that's more a hassle the one man army, I'll fix your rooms." He walked to a computer and punched in their names, then three bottom floor screens changed, one said Eve, Raven, another said Aisha, Elsword, the last said Rena, Chung. Scott then said "well, I hope you all fit" Elsword was grumbling since he was not a morning person, and Aisha was the biggest morning person there was, Scott then said "Dinner is in 3 hours, till then make yourselves comfortable, we have a long day tomorrow, so I suggest to not stay up late, and until your deemed trustworthy, curfew is at 9PM, lights out 10 PM, and tomorrow you'll be awoken at 6AM." He then disappeared into his room. Chung then  
"well, guess we can get comfortable, let's go Rena." Everyone went to their rooms, except Elsword, he decided to sit just outside his room and think.


	2. Chapter 2: Gaining Trust

Chapter 2: Gaining Trust

"OK OK, EVERYBODY UP, HUP 2, 3, 4, HUP, 2, 3, 4!" Scott's voice boomed into the rooms.

"OK OK, JUST GIVE US A SEC TO GET DRESSED!" Chung shouted back at him. "Rena, time to get up now" Rena just rolled over, with her night plugs on, she was completely oblivious to the world, so chung ripped them off her, and asked Scott to shout again "RENA, UP YOU GET, HUP, 2, 3, 4, HUP, 2, 3, 4" Rena received such a shock she leapt from her bed to the crystal chandelier, screaming:

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? I AM A HIGH ELF OF THE WOODLAND REALM!"

"Well, if you keep up this behavior, you will be a high elf of i don't give a shit, now move, breakfast in five, and if you miss it, you wont eat until lunch." Rena swung herself down, looked at Chung and said;

"How do you admire him, how does anyone admire him?"

"Because, Rena, he has saved the lives of everyone south of the equator, on numerous occasions, Renam you will get used to him, just give it a while." Chung said with a smile.

Looking down, Rena replied, "You're right Chung, he has saved this part of the world, but i guess something makes me wish he was in the land of el." Chung nodded and walked from the room, going to get food. Rena sat and pondered for a second, then running after Chung. When they reached the dining room, everyone else was there, even Elsword, who was usually the last one out of bed. Scott was leaning against a wall, looking at his watch "15 seconds to spare you two, very sloppy, Rena, Chung, as punishment you will serve the food, eat last and wash up." Chung and Rena nodded and went inside of the kitchen.

"Still think he's great do ya Chung?"

"Rena, what is your problem with him? He's been in the military for the last thousand years, so of course he'll be strict." Rena nodded in agreement; "I guess I am being quick to jump down his throat, I do suppose he's doing what's best for this country" Chung nodded, saying "See, you understand why he is just so harsh" The chefs gave them the food to take out, Chung took out all the meat, while Rena took out what few vegetables they had prepared, whilst being handed the vegetables, Rena noticed something rather odd, she took out the vegetables and told Scott that she saw the black mark of the dark demons, Scott got Rena to take him to the kitchen, where Chung was under attack, with what energy he could muster he said, in such a tone that they could barely hear "Rena...Help...Rena...Please"

"Don't worry Chung", Rena kicked the demon off of him, Chung collapsed to the ground, coughing up blood.

"MEDIC, MAGIC, SOMETHING THAT CAN HEAL!" Scott's voice boomed through the halls, his voice now had more tone to it than the day that they had met. Aisha ran into the room, followed by Elsword, Aisha told them all to stand back, as what she was about to do could have bad effects on anyone close, Scott then tapped Rena's shoulder, saying "We'd best get out of here, not safe for immortals to be around magic, especially as strong as her's, it can kill us." Rena looked confused but followed, after a short while, Scott told her to sit, when Rena asked;

"Why is it not safe for us?"

"Magic, especially Dark Magic, just like your friend's can have unwanted side affects on immortals and Elves, it can make us non immortal, but rather than the age of when we received the curse, or in your case, roughly how old you are in human years, it puts us at our actual age, Rena, it would kill us both immediately" Rena, slightly shocked by the news she received asked him;

"What if you conjure the magic yourself?" Scott replied;

"Good question, and to answer you Rena, I must do this" He stood up, muttering an incarnation under his breath, when a small blue light danced across his finger tips, for a few seconds, then it was gone "If we conjure the magic, all is fine, but you don't want to be within 50 feet when someone else does it." Rena just looked up at him saying

"So you're saying i lived across the hall from someone that could've killed me this whole time" Scott nodded to Rena, who just replied "you have to be fucking kidding me, I should be fucking dead, what the fyck saved me from this all this time?" Scott had to think for a second, then replied "Some people are more resistant than others to the magic"

"Wait, so im resistant to the dark magic my friend uses on a daily basis?"

"Rena, the odds of it happening are low, but are still there, when struck, unless someone puts the reversal charm on you, you'll be dead in seconds." Rena was taken aback from this, saying

"So if someone uses magic, I wont die from the magic, that caused the person to use magic to stop the magic?"

"Well Rena, you made it overly-complicated, but Rena, I would have to say, yeah in a nutshell."

"Chung, just lie still, and everyone else fucking back off!" Raven grabbed Elsword to stop him from fainting on top of his friend, saying

"You'd better do what she fucking says or she'll eat you for breakfast" Eve looked puzzled by this, asking

"But she just had breakfast, why would she want to eat Elsword?" Raven smiled

"It's a fucking expression Eve."

"CHUNG WAKE THE FUCK UP, I DON'T NEED TO USE THAT SPELL ANY MORE TIMES OR IT COULD HAVE SOME BAD SIDE-AFFECTS!" Aisha was screaming now "FUCKING HELL CHUNG WAKE UP!" Aisha then just screamed and started doing the spell for the third time. Raven just glanced over and said "If she pumps any more magic into him she wont be the only mage here" Aisha could obviously hear, as she said

"Magic can't be transported through this manner, NOW GET OUT OF THE FUCKING KITCHEN, ALL OF YOU! OR I FUCKING SWE..." she couldn't get the last part out as there was a thud of the door slamming, leaving her alone with Chung. "Chung you'd better wake up already" she did the spell one more time, this time she finally got some movement from Chung, she picked him up and took him to her room, as she walked past Elsword, she said "Elsword, you stay with Rena tonight, I must keep an eye on Chung"

"B-b-b-..." Elsword tried to say something but Aisha was already gone, when she walked past Rena and Scott, she told Rena the same thing she told Elsword, again she started to say something, but Aisha had disappeared. After many hours, Aisha had dozed off, Chung slowly awoke, Chung looked around and saw Aisha, he slowly crept to her and awoke her, he asked had happened, Aisha told him every word, Chung then asked "Is Rena ok?" Aisha replied, saying

"Rena is fine, Scott made sure of it, he took her away from me when i was casting, i read up on immortals since i got here, and I have to say, i never knew there was a 1/1000 chance that the spell could cause a mishap and kill them." Chung just looked at her strangely, and decided that he needed to use the loo, Aisha pointed to where it was, when he went to sit down to do a shit, he noticed a vital piece of equipment gone, the shock meant he couldn't shit, he pulled his pants up and ran to Aisha, yelling "WHERE THE FUCKING HELL IS MY DICK?"Aisha looked down, and glumly said "Since I had to use the spell multiple times, there was chances of side effects, one of which is gender swapping, in other words, in about an hour you'll be a full blooded chick, and everyone who was not in this building know does no longer know you a Prince of Hamel, But Princess." Chung just shook her head, saying

"How much of a chance of this happening when you could stop?" Aisha counted on her fingers for a sec, then said

"About one in fifty." Chung just slumped onto the bed next to Aisha and asked

"Is there anyway of making it so I don't still think like a fucking guy?" Aisha just smiled and said

"That will come soon, your lady of Hamel." Chung just rolled her eyes and then said

"Well, guess we'd better go tell everyone lets break it too them slowly, so they don't panic." Aisha nodded, and took Chung out, everyone was eating lunch at the table, where Aisha then said "There has been an unfortunate accident the only way to save Chung was to keep using the same spell over and over, but it is also dangerous, sadly Chung couldn't escape the side affects, and got the most common one, Chung is now turning into a girl, she has about 45 minutes before the change is complete."Elsword got up and went over to Aisha, staring her down, before saying "Are you telling the fucking truth, or trying to trick up?" Chung then slapped him, saying

"Of course she's not tricking you you bumbling idiot, I am going to be a fucking chick, so you'd better not push me too far for a while, or I will get Destroyer" Elsword nodded and backed off, Chung then sat down next to Rena and Aisha.

Scott camley looked up and said "I have decided you are all trustworthy, as I can see that you all care for one another as if you were all related, which, for Chung must've been a hard thing to do, seeing as Aisha did what she did, however, I must tell you not to cause any havoc, as I am the only one who knows you are here, the people mustn't know I didn't wait the full week, as I would be evicted, as well as yourselves, and if you are evicted from anywhere in the southern hemisphere, you can't come back, ever, now lets have a spot of tea before turning in."


	3. Chapter 3: The Worst Accident

**Sorry for the lack of updates, school is just _wonderful_ , but still, sorry.**

 **Hope you are all enjoying this story, and please leave a review, it helps me heaps, and also make sure you don't leave a bad review just because you don't see Chung as a chick or something, please.**

 **~Blazinblaziken**

C.3 The Worst Accident

As Chung followed Aisha out and went to her room, she asked "So, how often does this kind of thing happen with healing spells?"

"Oh, not very, cause usually they aren't needed to be repeated fifty times in ten minutes"

"Ah, so cause of that stupid dark demon, I just got unlucky? in needing the spell so much?"

"Well, yeah, oh one more thing I forgot to tell you and didn't want to tell you in front of everyone else, well, for the first two days at least, you'll be having night terrors, you will wake up randomly during the night without any reason, well lit will feel like you've woken up, but really you're just having an extremely vivid dream, in these dreams, anything can happen, I could be a monster who's eating you, you could be getting raped, your mother could be throwing knives at you, anything, and I mean anything can happen, even good things, though the good things are extremely rare, they still could happen, if you're lucky."

"Well, then, Aisha, ffttttt, that dose sock the big fat lemon"

"That's not all"

"OH COME ON"

"After the last night of night terrors, which should be in one to three days, the following night you will have a wet dream-"

"SAY FREAKING WHAT?"

"Well, the wet dream symbolizes your admittance into womanhood."

"Oh, now back down Aisha, my entry into womanhood, what are you talking about?"

"Well Chung, since you were a man, and were turned into a woman by magic, not science, you will go through an admittance, and well, yeah. One more thing-"

"Another thing? how many things are there?"

"This is the last thing, if in your wet dream, you dream of someone you know, it means it is your destiny to belong with him."

"Oh Aisha, you're killing me, what if it someone I don't know?"

"Well, then it's like the rest of us, break peoples hearts till we find the right guy."

"Ouch, brutal"

"Well, yeah, but it's normal, every woman does it, except about 75% of men transformed into a woman through magic."

"So, i guess i should be glad I'm not a man, so you chicks can't break my heart" Chung shouted as she stormed out of the room, running to the third floor landing, nearly pushing over Scott on her way up.

"Chung? you all right?" Scott said calmly, while climbing the stairs slowly.

"I'm fine, just the magical spell side affects."

"Here, do you need to have a room on your own, there's plenty of empty rooms around shoot, you can have one of these rooms up here"

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll stay with Aisha"

"OK, but if you ever need any help, you must know, I am always here, I've seen this kind of shit before."

"You've seen this before?"

"After a thousand years, you see everything, if you don't see something it's quite weird."

"So you've seen people get there gender changed through dark magic?"

"You make the fourteenth."

"Wait? thirteen before me have been turned into the other gender?"

"Well, yep, but these were a couple hundred years ago, you're the first in quite some time."

"Wow, so you've seen th-" Chung couldn't finish her sentence for an alarm was suddenly blasting through the empty halls

"EVERYONE GET UP HERE!" Scott's voice boomed down the open cut floors, with the others all running up the stairs.

"What is it?" Rena asked confused

"A demon attack, to the jet!" Scott led them to a small looking jet which was white with red trimming. It seemed to have a faded solid red V under the right wing, Rena asked "What's the red V on the right wing there?"

"Tribute to my AFL team, Sydney Swans, it got stopped after the demons started, since then I've been trying to get it up and running, all I've managed is a couple local leagues up and running again, the national league is gonna be a bit harder though."

"You must really love the game then" Elsword chimed in. Scott stopped dead still, turning and said

"AFL is more than just a game, it's life, AFL is the greatest sport, full-stop AFL will always be the best, not NRL or cricket but AFL."  
Elsword nodded and climbed into the jet, his sword was not able to fit in the jet so he had to take it off his back to fit. Scott climbed in, rather than going straight to the cockpit he turned and opened a small door, it lead to a room full to the brim with weapons, Scott got two katanas, two daggers and two pistols. He then proceeded to the cock pit where Chung was sitting in the co-pilots seat Scott nodded to her and took the pilots seat and started flicking switches and pulling leavers. Chung was amazed by the speed he was doing this by. Chung finally broke the silence asking

"Where we going?"

"Small suburb, just outside Sydney, thankfully while we're there I can lay some more foundations on getting the NEAFL back up and running, that's about two steps below AFL, with VFL and AFL being the only one's above it."

"What does NEAFL and VFL even stand fore?"

"VFL is Victorian Football League and NEAFL is North East Australian Football League, those two are vital steps, as well as SANFL, which is South Australian National Football League." Chung nodded and asked

"Just how much do you love this sport?"

"I have to admit, a bit too much, I grew up with it on, so it's all I know" Chung nodded, thinking about how she grew up with Hamel's national sport, called ultimate hover-ball and how much she missed it. "So that's like when I was a kid, and that Ultimate Hover-Ball is what I grew up with?"

"Yes it is Chung, yes it is." They talked for a small while longer, while flying to where the demons appeared, the plane suddenly lurched back, an alarm started blaring in Chung's face, Scott said, without even looking at Chung "Pull that red lever next to you will ya, unless you want to crash and die" Chung pulled the leaver back, with all her force it was still difficult and swollen to pull.

"Jeez, tight lever"

"It's meant to be, we can't have someone bumping it and dumping all our fuel out of our wings"

"WAIT WHAT?"

"The plane's gonna go down, I can't help it, neither can you, so we have to dump the fuel, if my calculations are correct we'll crash into a cave, which is called the cave of human flesh, trust me, it's not a very nice place to be."

"Did you just say the cave of human flesh?"

"Not literal human flesh, just a lot of people died there, so it got the nickname of the cave of human flesh, if there's not at least one rotting corpse there, there's something wrong."

"That sounds so bad"

"Trust me, it is completely fowl, pull that blue lever now will ya?"

"Dumping more fuel?" Chung said while pulling the lever

"No, that's nitro, or if you would rather, turbo fuel, much worse than normal fuel" The plane suddenly went into a steep nose dive, there were screams from the back Scott shouted at them to put there seat belts on, then said to Chung to pull back on her joystick hard while he did the same, the plane crashed into the cave without anyone getting more than a scratch. Scott ran back while Chung fiddled with her belt "OK guys, we'll have to go on a trip through the cave and get out on the East side, it will lead us to where were meant to be right now, so we must travel fast, let's go" Scott jumped off the plane followed swiftly by Chung then the rest of the pack followed. They started through the cave, with a slight crunching noise below their feet. "Scott, what's that crunching noise?" Rena asked quietly, kind of afraid to know the answer.

"That, Rena, well, no other way to put this, that is human bones." Rena was taken aback at this, as was everyone, Eve, as she was a nasod she didn't understand emotions as the rest did. Thy continued on in the cave when there was a grunting noise behind them, which appeared to be female, a girl leapt over them, brandishing a spear, she spoke loudly and with confidence

"I am Ara Haan, why are you in this cave?"


End file.
